Passing a Book
by Spades813
Summary: Alexander moves to New York and is desperate to climb the corporate ladder with his writing skills. Without a proper education he's forced to work in a cafe while he dreams of being a published author or even to work at a publishing house. Anything at all to prove his worth. When he lands his dream job, however, he finds that he'll be working with that asshole customer, Jefferson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got tired of there not being many Jamilton fanfics sooooo yeah. This happened.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the "characters."**

XxxXxxXxx

Living in New York wasn't as easy as Alexander Hamilton had hoped it would be. At the ripe age of 22 he had collected just enough money to afford a plane ride to the big apple from his small town in Nevis. Everything that had occured back in his Caribbean home left his thoughts plagued. He just wanted to get away. However, he didn't plan past getting to New York. Getting granted citizenship was another story entirely.

So here he was. The great Alexander Hamilton that was practically born with stars in his eyes and a fire in his belly to prove himself- working as a penniless waiter in one of the numerous cafes that dotted the street corners of New York City.

Don't misunderstand. He was penniless in Nevis too, but now he was a servant and still penniless. What joy.

Alexander didn't exactly mind his job, it just wasn't ideal. He knew he could achieve so much more and seeing people come in to Liberty Cafe with three-piece suits and flashy jewelry every day reminded him of that. The young man longed to have the status that these slaving away office workers had even if half of them were most likely depressed and the other half in denial about their depression.

He could make it work though, but who would hire an immigrant straight from Nevis without any proper education? Alexander had his heart set on Columbia University, but he simply did not have the funds for it and even though he was an exceptional writer no one was willing to take their chances on him and grant him a scholarship.

His only option was to go straight into the workforce and it wasn't proving to be easy at all.

But, hey. It could be so much worse.

With his current job he had just enough money to pay his rent for a small, hole in the wall apartment in Manhattan. He was pretty sure his landlord was a drug dealer and his neighbor was a prostitute, but he chose to ignore those factors. The rent was cheap enough and that's what mattered. At the very least he befriended someone in his apartment complex, one John Laurens. He made living there slightly more bearable.

Being a waiter his work never came home with him and he loved that. It gave him all of the time in the world to write his novel. He had been working on it even back in Nevis, but he found that it kept changing. Moving to New York City gave him such inspiration.

Alexander typed away on his phone, with his tongue poking slightly out between his lips. He was completely and utterly focused on writing a crucial scene when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a ring.

He ignored it, feeling his heart race with the intensity of the scene that he continued to write. The words were flowing easily and he didn't want it to stop-

 _Ring. Ring ring._

 _Ringringringring-_

Alexander's head shot up and searched for the source of the noise. His eyes were met with a tall man standing across from him, leaning forward against the counter with a bored expression. Despite Alexander acknowledging him, the man continued to ring the service bell repeatedly while holding full eye contact with him.

Was this guy serious?

Alexander quickly pocketed his phone and pulled a stretched smile onto his lips that his boss, Lafayette, always reminded him to have when customers were around. Even if the smile was painfully fake.

It was then that Alexander got a better look at the excessive ringer. The nuisance was wearing a nauseating _magenta_ vest over a white button down accompanied by a black tie and slacks. Over the man's shoulders was a thick, black winter coat that was obviously of high quality. Probably some sort of designer brand. Whatever it was it definitely rivaled Alexander's thin hoodie that he bore during the winter months.

As for the man's physical features he had a strong jaw, cocoa powder colored skin, and poofy dark hair that matched his eyes. Alexander would consider the man possibly handsome if the pompous man wasn't giving him such a _look._

"You know," Alexander began with the fake smile stretched eerily from ear to ear, "it only takes about two rings."

The stranger clicked his tongue and stopped leaning against the counter, instead standing to his full height which made him tower over Alexander naturally.

"Not when you've been sitting at a table waiting to be waited on for," the stranger checked the watch on his wrist that was no doubt real gold, "about 15 minutes? While your incompetent waiter has been sitting on his phone texting the entire time.

Alexander immediately bristled, clenching his jaw. He already hated this self entitled asshole. The immigrant raised his chin and was about to make a sharp retort when he realised he probably really shouldn't have been on his phone at work. Lafayette was very lenient with him and he didn't want that to change.

Instead, Alexander opted to say, "I wasn't texting, but my apologies, _sir._ What can I get you?"

He just had to remain calm and polite. That should be easy enough.

The man rolled his eyes and began to take out his wallet, "Right. Well, I would like a grande extra hot soy with extra foam, split shot with a half squirt of sugar-free vanilla and a half squirt of sugar-free cinnamon, a half packet of splenda. Oh and put that in a venti cup and fill up the "room" with extra whipped cream with caramel and chocolate sauce drizzled on top. I will also like one of your croissants and make sure it's fresh. Do it quick and I'll consider giving you the tip that you lost from making me wait."

Never mind. He felt a burning hatred towards this man's very soul. It was just now that he heard the man's slight southern accent. Alexander started putting together this man's backstory in his head. _Probably rich from daddy's money back home in Alabama, sheltered life, and everything handed to him._

He knew it was unfair to judge a book by its cover, but being an author it was a habit of his. People watching was one of his favorite past times. It gave him such inspiration for characters.

Alexander could already see himself adding this man into a story just to kill him off in the most gruesome way he could think of.

Ok, maybe that was a little _too_ dark of him…

Alexander stiffened and keeping his jaw clenched tight he rang up his order and muttered a quick "right away, sir" and began to make the insufferable drink for the man. He wasn't even completely sure if he was doing it correctly. Imagine that. Someone as bright as himself getting stumped by a coffee order.

"Name?" Alexander asked, keeping his tone as disinterested as the stranger appeared to be.

The man's stone expression finally cracked into a small smirk, "Jefferson."

"Perfect name for a jerk," Alexander mumbled under his breath as he quickly scribbled it onto the coffee cup.

Jefferson was making his way over to one of the many vacant tables (it was still very close to opening time- hardly anyone was in there) when he stopped short. "Excuse me?" he turned around with a single eyebrow raised.

Alexander plucked a fresh croissant from the pile under the glass display and placed it onto a plate, "I said your order is ready, sir," he said, keeping the innocent, sickly sweet smile plastered onto his face.

Jefferson stared at him for a moment, regarding him closely. Alexander was sure that Jefferson probably heard what he actually said. The man's mouth turned down into a frown as he slipped out a couple of dollar bills and placed them on the counter, "This should be enough to buy yourself some manners."

He then took the hot cup of atrocities and the plate with the croissant into his hands and left to his table while Alexander wished he could have threw the hot beverage in his face.

The smaller man glared at the back of Jefferson's head, trying more than to burn a hole in it. He wouldn't stop glaring until Jefferson's whole body burst into flames.

Now, Alexander knew he was brash and had issues with holding his tongue, but he usually didn't get quite this angry with someone he had just met. Yet, here he was already planning the other's demise in a short story he would write later when he got home.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when his boss came out from the back of the cafe. The Frenchman was whistling an upbeat tune to himself as he joined Alexander at the front. Lafayette was always a morning person. It was both remarkable and sickening.

At seeing Alexander's pissed demeanor, Lafayette stopped his whistling and looked to the younger man with a tinge of concern, "Mon ami, what is the matter?"

Alexander shook his head and began to make himself useful by cleaning off the counters, "Just rude customers is all," he grumbled under his breath.

Lafayette's brow quirked as he looked around the small cafe. The Frenchman's eyes immediately landed on Jefferson.

"Oh? Was it him by chance?" Lafayette inquired, gesturing to the man who was sat on his phone while nibbling away at the pastry.

"Yeah? How did you guess that right away?"

Lafayette sighed, "Thomas is known to be a little rude, but he is a good man. Don't pay him much mind, mon petite lion."

Alexander scoffed, "How do you know?"

"I knew him when I was back in France. We attended university together and came here to New York around the same time. He is...a friend of mine, I would say," Lafayette mused with a fond smile.

With a squint of disbelief, Alexander glanced back over to Jefferson. Probably feeling the eyes on him, Jefferson looked up from his coffee and made eye contact with him. Alexander quickly looked away while Jefferson's gaze turned to Lafayette who gave him a warm wave.

"Ah, Lafayette!" Jefferson stood up from his seat and made his way over to them, throwing his garbage into the trash can as he passed, "I didn't know you were running a cafe now? I quite like the ambiance to it that you brought from France. Too bad your staff is a little challenged."

Before Alexander could hop over the counter and strangle Jefferson to the ground, Lafayette circled around it and gave Jefferson a warm hug. The Frenchman kissed both of his cheeks, "Nonsense! Alexander is my best waiter; he's such a hard worker."

Jefferson embraced his old friend in return, but over Lafayette's shoulder he held Alexander's glare that was trained on him. "Is that so? It took him forever to wait on me. He was far too busy with his trivial cell phone at the time."

This made Alexander's blood reach its boiling point, "Hang on-!"

Lafayette waved dismissively at Alexander as he pulled back from his and Jefferson's hug, "Alexander was probably working on his book, non? He's always working at it every spare moment he has. All though, he does space out a little when he's writing."

Lafayette gave him a coy smile accompanied by a wink, but Alexander also knew it was a small warning without any malice behind it. After all, Lafayette was his boss and Alexander needed to remind himself when it was appropriate to write and when it wasn't.

Choosing to stay silent, Alexander's shoulders slouched in understanding, "Speaking about that, Laf, I was wondering if I could leave a bit early today towards the end of my shift? I have an interview with a publishing company."

Suddenly, Jefferson spoke up, "Which one?"

Alexander's eyebrows knitted together, "Mount Vernon's Publishing."

Why did he care?

It was then that Alexander could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the others eyes, but as soon as it was there- it was gone.

Weird.

"Interesting. Well, I must be going. The day awaits after all," Jefferson's lips twitched back into a sly smirk, "See you around, Alexander."

Just as Jefferson was about to leave out of the cafe doors, Alexander spoke up.

"That's _Hamilton_ to you."

Jefferson's smirk grew into a grin as he replied with a mocking tone from earlier, "Perfect name for a pipsqueak."

So Jefferson had heard him earlier.

Before Alexander could tackle him, Lafayette wrapped his arms around his waiter's waist and Jefferson was already out the door.

XXxX xXxX

 **A/N: Let me know if you would like me to continue this! I want to, but reviews/comments will give me more incentive**

 **Also Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again with the next chapter! Enjoy folks!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own the "characters."**

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Squeezing the strap connected to his satchel until his knuckles turned white, Alexander clenched his teeth and tried to keep his shivering at bay. It was no use with only a t-shirt and a thin hoodie over his form.

Luckily, Lafayette had accepted his request and he was able to leave early. With this Alexander was supplied with enough time to return home and get dressed into the nicest clothes that he owned: a white button down, black slacks and tie, and slightly scuffed dress shoes.

It was no suit, but it would have to do.

As Alexander paced quickly towards the large office building that was essentially a skyscraper, he prayed his appearance was passable. He didn't have time to take a shower so his dark, greasy hair was pulled back into a low bun and his facial scruff remained helplessly untidy. Normally he would worry about the dark purple bags under his eyes, but no amount of scrubbing would do away with those as he had come to learn. When they first appeared he had hoped that it was like removing a marker stain. However, he was disappointed to find out all those years ago that it was from his terrible sleeping habits instead of an accidental smudge.

Practically diving into the revolving doors, he held his hands close to his mouth and puffed warm air onto them in an attempt to warm them up. It was to no avail. Alexander stepped out of the revolving door into the lobby that was nothing short of grand. All of the seats were black, the floors white and polished to the point they reflected, glistening chandeliers over hanged, and anything that was a surface seemed to be made out of an expensive marble.

Alexander's dress shoes clicked on the shiny floor as he made his way over to one of the waiting chairs. He pulled his satchel's strap over his head and sat it down on the chair. After he placed it down he peeled his hoodie off over himself- regrettably so. He still wasn't warmed up, but the ratty hoodie made his age show even more and what was the point of attempting to dress nice if it was covered?

Quickly he stashed the hoodie into his bag and slinged its strap back over his head as he approached the reception desk. The lady at the desk was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was a light shade of cocoa while her hair was dark and in a ringlet fashion. The perfect combination.

It took a second for her to realise someone was standing before her, twiddling their thumbs. She slowly looked up from her computer and parted her lips, "yes?"

Alexander snapped out of his trance with a shake of his head, "Oh, um, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Washington?"

The woman hummed and turned her head back to the computer screen. With a few taps on the keyboard she inquired, "Alexander Hamilton for the 12:30 time slot?"

In return he gave a curt nod and grasped at his satchel even tighter. This woman's dismissiveness really wasn't helping his nerves. The young man could only hope that Mr. Washington wasn't going to brush him off as such.

The woman finally stood up from her chair and grabbed a piece of paper. Plucking a pen from a cup holding a lot of them, she began to write down on it right in front of Alexander's face. Just as he was making an attempt to see under her hand what she was writing, the paper was being thrust into his face.

"These are the instructions to get to his office. I would have just told you them, but no one ever remembers," she gave an annoyed sigh, "Take the elevator behind me up to the 7th floor and go from there."

Without even being able to mutter a thank you because she immediately turned her attention back to her task at hand, Alexander took that as his cue to leave. Doing as she instructed he hopped into the elevator and hit the 7th floor button.

While he had this moment to himself he used it to calm his breathing and in the back of his mind he hoped he wasn't uncontrollably sweating and just hadn't noticed it yet. At least listening to the annoying and mundane elevator music was sort of soothing in its own way.

He knew he could do this. He just had to trust in his own abilities and hope his speech wouldn't fail him. He wouldn't let himself throw away this shot.

Luckily, no one joined him in the elevator on his way up to the 7th floor. When he got there, he hesitantly stepped out and felt much like a child who had just stepped into an office building instead of a grown man looking for a job. He was glad to find that no one was staring at him at least. They all seemed too busy being caught up in their light banter or with their work.

Alexander looked down at the slip of paper the gorgeous, but slightly intimidating woman had given him. It said to take a left and then a right and his office was the 4th door down. The instructions seemed simple enough.

What could be the worst that could happen? Probably getting lost and missing the interview. Or walking into the wrong person's office.

Ignoring his pessimistic thoughts, Alexander followed the directions to a T with his head down the entire time. He wound up at the correct door with a plaque on the front adorning in golden lettering "Washington."

Alexander was about to knock on the door with the slightest touch when he shook his head.

' _No'_ he told himself.

This was a job interview and a sales pitch with a corporate company. He couldn't seem meek and frightened. Alexander knew how assertive and arrogant he could be and he just had to use that to his advantage. Inhaling some courage into his lungs, Alexander knocked twice onto the door. It wasn't a loud or soft knock. It was perfect.

Now if only he could get the job by knocking. From books that he had read he found that people pay attention to all of these small details when looking to hire a new employee. They want a show of confidence and adequateness.

"Come in," Alexander heard a warm voice say from behind the door. Without a moment's hesitation he grabbed the cool handle in his hand and opened the door.

He was met with a man sitting behind a large mahogany desk that was littered with picture frames and scattered papers. The walls of the office were covered in hangings of achievements or patriotic snippets. Impressive, really.

The man behind the desk looked just as warm and inviting as his voice was. His skin was smooth, teeth perfectly white, and his eyes kind. Washington didn't seem to match Alexander's idea of an every day New Yorker. He smiled at Alexander and gestured for him to come in.

"Come on, come on. Have a seat," he encouraged.

Alexander nodded and circled over to one of the lush, burgundy colored chairs that were in front of the desk. He sat down and tried to keep his posture correct in an attempt to make himself look more put together and taller than he was.

Washington glanced down at the papers on his desk. He read them with a hum and his eyebrows furrowed. Then, his eyes flicked up to meet Alexander's, "It says that you're here for a conference about the book you sent us as well as for a job interview. Is that correct?"

Alexander gave him a stiff nod, "Yes, sir."

Washington bent down under his desk and retrieved a large manuscript with a title on the front in bold letters saying "worth."

He held it up to the younger man, "I believe this is the book you sent to us?" After Alexander gave a confirming nod, Washington continued as he flipped through the manuscript absent mindedly, "I have read it and I do enjoy it quite a lot, actually. Of course it will need a few modifications, but none too large or outlandish. It seems you have only sent the first couple of chapters though…?" Washington drawed off, looking for an answer.

"I haven't quite finished it yet, but I'm close to finishing it," Alexander spoke with determination.

Giving a nod in understanding, Washington said, "Well, you have to finish it before we can really discuss it. However, I do look forward to seeing more from you," he gave the young man a small smile that made the rest of Alexander's nerves almost dissipate.

Already Washington seemed to be a man that Alexander could see himself coming to appreciate. This meeting wasn't like the others he had experienced in New York City. Many of the people he met with always cut him short for not having an education or because he was an immigrant. He could always practically see the sneer in their eyes.

"Now, I see that you also applied for a job with us, Mr. Hamilton. I must ask, though- why did you leave the education section of the application blank?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow, making the air immediately slightly tense.

Alexander felt his mouth go instantly dry and the nerves seep back into his system. He knew the moment he explained himself he would be turned away without a moment's hesitation. That's always how this went for him.

"Well, you see, sir, I grew up on a very small island in the Caribbean. There weren't many opportunities to get a good formal education, but my writing did help me earn passage to the United States. I just never really had enough money to receive the proper education that this job asks for…" he trailed off and he could already see Washington's smile faltering. Alexander knew he had to sell this.

 _Think, Alexander. Think!_

In that moment, he let his true self fully shine through and no longer held back.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not qualified. I know I have a firm grasp of the English language to be a great editor. I understand most people are weary to give an uneducated immigrant a chance, but I know I can do this. I used to work as a financial advisor back in Nevis and the business was very successful. I also did some time as a secretary for another corporation that was a sister company. If you give me a chance here I will prove myself to be more worth my position than anyone," Alexander sat on the edge of his seat (practically standing by this point with excitement etched into his voice), using hand gestures to convey his message further, "If I fall short of your expectations I would expect nothing less than termination and I would understand," Alexander spoke from the heart. Towards the end of his spiel his voice was barely above a whisper and he was slumped back into his chair.

For a good moment, Washington stared at Alexander's face. The young man could practically see the wheels turning in the others head- trying to think about what to do.

"Where do you work now?" Washington inquired.

Alexander looked up from where he was staring down at his hands, "Oh, um, Liberty Cafe."

Washington nodded, "I've been there before, they have great desserts. Well, you'll have to tell your current employer you'll have to resign because you have the job, son."

Practically frozen, Alexander stared at the other with his mouth almost wide open in disbelief. He didn't even take mind to being called 'son.'

"Really?"

Washington stood and strode around his desk to him with confident strides that a corporate president would be expected to have, "Yes, I'm going to start you off as an assistant editor. You'll still be an editor of sorts, but you'll be more or less helping your higher ups for now. It's only until I'm sure you can handle being an editor full time. For the first couple of months I'm going to pay you 13.75 dollars an hour and then we'll go from there until you're promoted to annually."

Alexander beamed, he shot up from his seat and almost wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight embrace, but he restrained himself. He stuck out his hand with a wide smile which the other man accepted and they shook hands. Alexander shook maybe a little _too_ excitedly making Washington give a small chuckle.

"I won't make you regret this!" Alexander's smile stretched possibly even wider.

Washington patted him on his back, withdrawing his hand and picked up a clipboard, "Come in on Monday at 7:50 am ready to work. In the meantime I'll find an editor in need of assistance," he spoke as he started marking things down, "Also you may want to invest in some business clothes if you don't have a good amount already. About three or four outfits should do. Sadly our dress code isn't business casual."

Alexander nodded in understanding, "Anything else I need to know?"

"No, I think that is all. See you on Monday, son."

His lips twitched into a smile he couldn't contain as he left the office. As soon as the door was closed securely behind him he did a little mini fist pump for himself in front of all his soon to be coworkers.

He didn't care if they saw. Alexander couldn't contain his excitement one bit! Wait until John and Lafayette heard about this. He knew Lafayette would be a little disappointed to lose him, but Lafayette had been supportive and cheering him on every time he went to a job interview. The Frenchman also comforted him every time he came back to the cafe with a decline.

With a pep to his step, Alexander went back to the elevator that was much more busy now- he assumed because the doors weren't opening right away like last time when he had pressed the button. He hummed to himself, barely noticing there was someone standing behind him waiting for the elevator too.

When the doors finally did open a woman stepped off of them and stalked past Alexander. Once the elevator was clear he stepped into it and pressed the button for the ground floor. An arm reached over his shoulder and pressed another button for a different floor. He had assumed it must have been the man standing behind him earlier that was waiting.

When Alexander turned around from the panel his heart nearly shot from his chest to his toes.

"Hey there, Pipsqueak. I thought I'd see ya around here sometime today. What's wrong?" Jefferson tilted his head to the side and gazed down at him with a stretched smirk, "Cat got your tongue?"

XxxxXxxxX

 **A/N:**

 **Whoop whoop! Another one done! Poor, Alexander, always in the eye of a storm. Favorite, review, and/or follow please! Lemme know if you'd like to see anything in this?**


End file.
